


Malicious Intentions

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, Head Injury, Malice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Deceit won't let Thomas lie to himself about his malicious intentions to ruin another artists performance. And Deceit pays the price for standing up to another dark side.





	Malicious Intentions

Deceit could barley move. Everything hurt. And he couldn’t remember why.

With a great deal of effort, he opened his eyes. Something was wrong. Why did he hurt so much? Where was he? What happened? Why couldn’t he remember?

He groaned as he slowly moved his head. He was lying in a bed. Patton was kneeling next to him, asleep but gently holding onto his arm.

“Deceit?” Logan suddenly came into view. He must have been sitting off in a corner, Deceit hadn’t seen him. He spoke quietly. Was it so he wouldn’t wake Patton?

What was going on? Where was he? How did he get here? Why was Patton sleeping beside him?

“Deceit? Deceit can you hear me? Are you awake?” Logan was still speaking quietly and gently to Deceit as if he was some frightened animal and Logan didn’t want to spook him. It wasn’t working though.

Deceit started breathing rapidly, he was afraid. He realised what was so wrong when he tried to open his eyes. He could only open one. Something was covering the right side of his face, covering his eye, he couldn’t see, he wanted it off –

“No, no, no – don’t pull the bandages. You have to keep them on. It’s alright Deceit, calm down. It’s alright.”

What bandages? Why did he have bandages? His face, his body – it hurt. He could feel his eye under the bandages, it was excruciating.

Deceit struggled to sit up but even that was so painful. What the hell had happened to him?

They had woken Patton up.

“Hey there buddy? How’s our hero doing huh?” asked Patton using the same quite voice as Logan. He gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

That managed to get Deceit to lie still in the bed.  Buddy? Hero?

“…Wha- what happened to me?”

Patton’s face clouded with worry, “Logan?” looking up at the Logical side.

“It’s alright Patton – he might not remember what happened do to his head trauma.” Logan replied to Patton normally but then switched back to the gentle voice before addressing Deceit, “Deceit you’re in Roman’s room, you’ve been hurt but it’s alright now, we’re here for you. Do you remember… can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?”

Deceit struggled. For such a simple question it was so hard to answer.

“I-I um don’t know… I –” Deceit shut his eye and leant back into the soft pillow. What was the last thing he remembered? He went back further. That was easier.

This morning. Thomas had a convention. There were a lot of fellow artists. Lots of panels, meet and greets – stuff like that. Deceit remembered there was a new YouTube artist – uprising star, lots of views but did some controversial stuff. He had said some insulting things about the LBGTIQ levels of homelessness within Thomas’s hearing while filming – it was clear he wanted to bait Thomas into getting angry and post it on his channel.

But the Light sides had made Thomas walk away. This person was not worth getting in an altercation with, he was just causing drama for his own benefit of fifteen minutes of fame.

But later before this new person was to go on stage, Thomas was by coincidence near all the electrical equipment. And then-

Deceit gasped.

“Malice.”

Deceit panickily looked around the room expecting to see the Dark side.

“Don’t worry – he’s gone now, we won’t let him hurt you again.”

Deceit tried to steady his breathing, “Malice. Yes, Malice he-he wanted to-”

Logan nodded, “Yes. Malice wanted Thomas to damage or break that artist’s electrical equipment – ruin his show. And Malice wanted you to convince Thomas to do it. To lie to himself and justify that it was okay because this artist was a horrible person."

“But you said no. You wouldn’t let Thomas lie to himself like that. You wouldn’t let him pretend that it wasn’t wrong.”

But that had come at a cost. Because Deceit had refused to let Thomas deceive himself, to hide or justify malicious actions, Malice had taken his rage out on him.

Deceit curled into himself as he remembered Malice viciously beating him. Malice was strong. Very strong. A much more powerful dark side than Deceit. He easily bested Deceit in a physical alteration, over powering him quickly and just pummelling until he had lost consciousness.

“He-he attacked me. I -what happened after, I-I don’t remember.”

“Luckily because you hadn’t allowed Thomas to deceive himself, Morality was able to sense Malice’s intentions. We didn’t arrive in time to stop him attacking you but we were able to drive him away. Even Malice is afraid of Roman’s sword it seems.”

“But-but you got badly hurt.” whimpered Patton looking at Deceit like he was about to cry. “For saving Thomas – thank you.”

“Yes, you have severe bruising, most definitely a concussion and your eye. I-I just don’t know how bad the damage is Deceit, it’s swollen shut. I can’t give a more accurate diagnosis until the swelling goes down.”

There was a knock at the door, “Can we come in?”

“Yes, he’s awake. Be quiet though, he’s just woken up. Don’t startle him.”

Deceit couldn’t turn easily to face the other side of the room, everything just hurt too much.

Patton seemed to realise this and said, “Come around this side of the bed so he can see you better.”

Virgil and Roman entered the room quietly and came over to stand behind the others.

“Good to see you pulled through.”

“Oh my god. Has hell frozen over? Virgil actually said it was good to see me.”

“He, he – Don’t get used to it.”

Roman reached over and gently stroked Deceit’s cheek. Deceit willed himself to not pull back from the touch – he wasn’t used to physical contact; most people were repulsed by him.

“I-I don’t know how to express my gratitude for what you did. It was one of the bravest things I have ever seen. I cannot believe you stood up against Malice – that monster is terrifying. Worse than any Dragon Witch. I know in Thomas’s video “Can Lying be Good.” Logan said that a completely honest person is a rare breed, but with you as Thomas’s Deceit I’m glad he’s not a completely honest person.”

Deceit blinked back tears in his good eye, it was worth facing down Malice to make sure his host wasn’t lying to himself about his actions. While Thomas might be dishonest some of the time, Deceit would in his own way be looking out for his host, just like the Light sides.


End file.
